Something Stupid
by FictionIsReality
Summary: My contribution to Dalton Riot 2014! Pairing:Chustin (Justin/Charlie) Rating:K Songfic. Everything belongs to either Glee or CP Coulter! :)


**AN: Shhh. I know I didn't use all the lyrics. Sorry-not-sorry**

_I know I stand in line_

_Until you think you have the time_

_To spend an evening with me_

"Hey England." Charlie dropped into the seat next to his best friend.

Justin glanced up with a half-smile before returning to his textbook. "Hey."

"Listen, I was thinking maybe we could go out tonight?"

"I really can't." Justin added something to his page of notes.

"C'mon J. We haven't hung out all week. A couple hours would be good for you."

"We're hanging out now." Justin answered, still flipping through his textbook.

"No. You're studying. You need a break." Charlie leaned forward and removed the pencil from his friend's hand.

The Brit made a grab for it. "Charlie, give me my pencil."

"Not until you agree to at least watch a movie with me tonight. You've been cramming for two weeks and you need a break."

"It's nearly midterms, you should be studying as well." Justin huffed, crossing his arms and glaring at the textbook in front of him.

"Two hours. That's it. And then you can go study some more." Charlie coaxed, jabbing the eraser end of the pencil lightly on his friends hand.

Justin sighed and snatched the pencil out of Charlie's hand. "Fine. But you're picking. And paying."

Charlie grinned triumphantly and began unloading his textbooks onto the library table. "Deal."

_And if we go someplace to dance_

_I know that there's a chance_

_You won't be leaving with me_

Charlie glared over the top of his soda at the girl wrapping herself around his best friends body. She caught his eye and winked, completely misinterpreting his heavy gaze.

Justin, who'd been reluctant at first, had eventually agreed to a club and, after downing just enough alcohol that he didn't feel ridiculous on the dance floor, had everyone in the club flocking to him.

As Justin switched dance partners for what seemed like the millionth time, this time landing himself in the arms of a tall, muscled blond man who's hands settled a little too low on the Brit's waist.

Charlie slammed his soda onto the bar in frustration and marched toward his friend, tugging on his wrist to untangle him from the disgruntled blond's arms.

"Chaz." Justin grinned. "Thought you didn't want to dance."

"Let's get out of here." Charlie pulled the Hanover toward the door.

"Yeah, alright." Justin turned to wave at the blond he'd been dancing with and stumbled as Charlie tugged him out the door.

_Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place_

_And have a drink or two_

Charlie settled into the chair across from the Hanover and slid a cup to him. Justin took it with a grateful smile and cupped his cold fingers around the coffee cup.

"Thanks, Chaz."

Charlie took a long drink from his coffee and looked back up at his best friend. "How drunk are you?"

Justin laughed. "I had two drinks, Windsor. I'm pleasantly buzzed and still want to dance but **someone," **he waved an accusatory finger in Charlie's direction, "didn't want to stay and have fun."

_And then I go and spoil it all_

_By saying something stupid_

_Like "I love you."_

Charlie huffed irritably. "That wasn't fun."

"I was having fun." Justin shrugged and sipped his coffee. "Maybe if you stopped glaring at everyone within a mile of us you'd have fun too."

Charlie crossed his arms. "They were all over you."

Justin quirked an eyebrow. "So?"

"So, I didn't like it. You aren't a piece of meat." The Windsor Prefect snapped, returning his gaze to the coffee in front of him.

Justin stared at him confused for a second before dropping his gaze to the table.

Several long minutes of silence later Justin took a breath. "Chaz..."

The American shot to his feet. "Let's go back to Dalton."

Justin watched him cross to the door, a mixture of confusion and hope flickering across his face before he grabbed his coat and raced after his friend.

_The time is right_

_Your perfume fills my head_

_The start get red_

_And oh the night's so blue_

"I can walk myself to Hanover, Charlie. I'm not drunk." Justin tugged his arm out of his friends grasp.

"Which is exactly what someone who was drunk would say." Charlie teased, following close behind the Brit.

Justin rolled his eyes and elbowed his friend gently. "You were right there. You saw me. I had two driks. I'm not a lightweight, Chaz."

"Humor me." Charlie murmured, sliding a little closer to the Hanover.

Justin sighed in mock defeat and leaned into his best friends side. Charlie glanced at him, startled, but merely settled an arm around his waist and continued walking, the scent of Justin's shampoo faintly reaching his nose as he pulled him an inch closer than was strictly friendly.

_And then I go and spoil it all_

_By saying something stupid_

_Like I love you._

As they approached Hanover Charlie dropped his arm from Justin's waist. "Thanks for going with me tonight."

Justin turned, still a bit too closer than was necessary. "Thanks for taking me."

Charlie smiled and turned to walk across the darkened ground to Windsor. "Night Justin."

A hand caught his wrist and tugged gently, pulling him back around to face the Brit.

"Charlie..."

His eyes flicked down as Justin wet his lips with his tongue, voice soft and slightly rough when he spoke. "Yeah?"

Justin took a deep breath and moved forward slowly, giving the slightly shorter boy time to move away if he desired.

Charlie stood there frozen as his best friend settled a gentle hand on the side of his neck, the other still gripping loosely at his wrist, lips centimeters from his own.

Neither of them moved for several long moments and when Justin spoke his whispered breath tickled across the Windsor's lips. "Can I kiss you?"

The words stuck in Charlie's throat and his breath caught before he nodded once, steady.

Justin's lips were on his in the next instant, slow and sure and Charlie relaxed into him, one hand settling on his waist and the other threading into his hair.

The tenseness in Justin melted away and he leaned into the Windsor, teasing the tip of his tongue inside Charlie's parted lips.

Charlie tightened the grip on his waist slightly, tugging him closer and tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

A soft noise echoed from Justin's throat and Charlie felt his stomach clench pleasurably as the realization that this was actually happening rushed through him and he wrapped his arm around the Brit's waist, pulling him in so their bodies were tight against each other.

A loud whistle echoed down from Hanover House and the two boys parted and turned to look up in time to see Merrill yanking Danny and Spencer away from the window and slamming it shut.

Charlie flushed and grinned sheepishly at his friend. "Uh... So... Goodnight then?"

Justin stepped back in for one last kiss, his breath mingling with the Windsor's as he whispered. "Chaz, you should know that I think I'm a little bit in love with you."

Charlie closed the gap between them to brush their lips together. "Good. Because I think I'm a little bit in love with you too."


End file.
